


And then there's a Group Chat. Blame Angel for that

by Crap_Bunny32



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie tries being the positive light for everyone, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Husk Being Husk (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Multi, Niffty just being Niffty, Other, Pansexual Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Vaggie is tired of everyone's shits, brain fart, but she still cares for Charlie the most, chaggie, chat fic, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crap_Bunny32/pseuds/Crap_Bunny32
Summary: The title says it all~Also I was inspired to make tis fic since I was bored and welp a couple of fics surely inspire me to make tis .u.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Arackniss/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Cherri Bomb/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Husk/Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Velvet/Baxter
Comments: 31
Kudos: 66





	1. And thy be the Group Chatto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names they used in zi chat :p  
> • • •  
> Kinky Boots - Angel Dust
> 
> Peachy Gremblin - Niffty
> 
> Roomies OwO?? - Charlie
> 
> Roomies indeedy UwU - Vaggie
> 
> Old man Smiles - Alastor
> 
> He bought me lunch - Husk

**Kinky Boots** : Aannndd done! Much better!

**He bought me lunch** : The fuck?!

**Rommies indeed UwU** : Angel, is this even necessary to make even?

**Kinky Boots** : Eeh yeah! Duh! Charles asked me to make one, Toots~

**Roomies OwO??** : Mmhhmm! I thought this group chat would be great to get any of us around and ready for any meeting or even just talking about our feelings too, if anyone wants :3

**He bought me lunch** : Fuck that. Where can I leave this shit for?!

**Kinky Boots** : Well you're stuck with us then, Husky~

**He bought me Lunch** : 🖕

**Roomies indeed UwU** : Okay wait... If this going to be our general group chat for meetings and managements tasks for the Hotel. Does it mean Alastor have to learn to use a phone then?

**Kinky Boots** : Yup! I'm trying to teach him now but he's being a piss baby and trying to trash his new gift I bought ;n;

**Roomies OwO??** : Well tell him that he needed to use his phone because it's a important addition to the Hotel. Also Vaggie, Angel you two can give us any suggestions and ideas more easily here for us to agree or even rearrange some suggestions if it's a bit much for some as well too!

**Kinky Boots** : Kk, TTYL 💗

**Peachy Gremblin** : Please tell Al if he's not going to finish cooking that fish gourmet and leave the kitchen burning again. Then he'll have no choice on cleaning after Mr. Jankins

**Kinky Boots** : Aight

**Roomies indeed UwU** : Do I need to know who's Mr. Jankins is?

**He bought me lunch** : You really don't want to know

**Roomies indeed UwU** : Alrighty then...

**Roomies OwO??** : Well since Angel going to teach Al how to use a phone and interact with us through this group chat more of any issues or suggestions. Now who wants to help me making some more posters huh?

**He bought me lunch** : Not me

**Peachy Gremblin** : Nope! There's the top floor with my name on it and I'm going to bust those rats off that floor!

**Roomies OwO??** : Angel?

**Kinky Boots** : Not today, Toots. Al needed my attention again, gonna help 'im with da cooking Niffty warned us to finished

**Roomies OwO??** : :'(

**Roomies indeed UwU** : I'll help you with that hon 💜

**Roomies OwO??** : Yay :D!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp have to first chapter of a dumb chat fic tad are inspired but many other chat fics
> 
> Definitely a brain fart tis fic will be be I suppose qwq
> 
> Welp Hope y'all enjoy the dumb shits I'll write on tis fic lol .u.


	2. Phone go burn burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor surely Don't like tech at all that he burns them!

**Roomies OwO??** : Soo did Al tried using a phone yet, Angel?

 **Kinky Boots** : Nope. He just destroyed the fifth one I bought for him :(

 **Roomies indeedy UwU** : Wait Fifth one already?

 **Kinky Boots** : Yeah. He keeps destroying them. Like come one I give it to him for this stupid shit. Sure it's stupid and all but... I thought he would like my gift for him ;;n;;

 **Peachy Gremblin** : Oh so that why there was like 4 broken phones on the trashcan earlier? I thought it was just raining phones these days

 **Kinky Boots** : I am sad now :"(

 **Roomies OwO??** : Awww don't be. I'm sure he'll come around and use it at least right?

 **Old man Smiles** : Why am I here for again?

 **Roomies OwO??** : Alastor :D!

 **Kinky Boots** : Smiles!!! Wait... How?.. Thought you burned the last one I gave ya..

 **He bought me lunch** : I told him that if he keeps ruining or even fucking burning any gifts you gave this asshole. That I have no idea why you choose him to date on in the first place, but I would take you out to dinner without him looking

 **Kinky Boots** : Oohhh~💗

 **Old man Smiles** : Husker my friend, chances for you to win Mon Ange's heart is very low. And you have to remember he's mine, not yours~

 **Roomies indeedy UwU** : When all the sudden you started to care for him?

 **Old man Smiles** : What do you mean, Vagatha? I have been caring for him more than you think

 **Roomies OwO??** : Really? That's great! We thought you were just joking about it. Since Angel did bought those phones for you, Al and was getting bummed that you are not appreciating his gifts for you .u.

 **Old man Smiles** : Well I am quite greatful for him to bought me such of things but now I have no peace and quiet because you all can see my....

 **Kinky Boots** : Texts?

 **Old man Smiles** : Yeah that...

 **Old man Smiles** : This is very strange to use this thing...

 **Roomies OwO??** : Well I'm sure Angel already told you why we made this group chat for and the purpose of using the phone for so we can talk about managements/improvements for the Hotel easier here as well any suggestions you or any of you needed can be said here in this group chat :3

 **Old man Smiles** : ....

 **Old man Smiles** : I am burning this phone

 **Kinky Boots** : Al don't you fucking dare you bitch ass xgjjjxdtgxkdgkcmgcgxk

 **Roomies indeedy UwU** : Did he just...

 **He bought me lunch** : I think Al's getting his ass slap tonight. And that's gonna be fun 😹

 **Roomies indeedy UwU** : Okay... Well back to work everyone

 **He bought me lunch** : I am at work

 **Roomies OwO??** : Vaggie, we should probably check on Al and Angel later, hope they didn't try to kill each other again over this

 **Roomies indeedy UwU** : They'll be fine. Let me go help you at the ground floor with those boxes okay?

 **Roomies OwO??** : Okay .u.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Al get his ass slapped down or will there something happens after that causes more tension? Who knows!
> 
> Tis second one was at my drafts for a long time and I almost forgot to post it here qwq
> 
> But yes Al & Angel all I can say has just started dating and Welp there'll be some tension here or there, but we'll have to wait and see till they can understand each other more? Again who knows :p
> 
> They'll be a smol angst but with some fluff on the next one thou I promise~
> 
> Hope y'all have fun reading tis one thou :33 & hope y'all have a great day/night & wash yo hands as well ^^!


	3. Keeping this one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a private chat between our favourite spider & our red flavored Deer~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In tis chapter the names of the two is a little different since it's just specifically just this two texting mostly in private/DMs/PMs
> 
> Also am using Al's POV fer tis one fer a reason :^3
> 
> • • •
> 
> Mon chéri = Angel Dust
> 
> Mio Cervo = Alastor

**Mio Cervo** : Angel?

 **Mio Cervo** : Angel dear?

 **Mio Cervo** : Cher are you there?

 **Mon chéri** : What? What you want Smiles? I'm not in the mood to talk here

 **Mio Cervo** : Well first off buying me a phone or any phone for that matter was a bad idea and you know that, Angel

 **Mon chéri** : Yeah I know

 **Mon chéri** : Soo? What if I want to buy ya something special huh? Like a clock or some shits ya like. Plus it's just a fucking phone Al...

 **Mon chéri** : It won't hurt no one, not me or even you..

 **Mon chéri** : Are all what I give ya just burnable?

 **Mon chéri** : Am I that easy to burn like trash am I to ya huh? Is that all what I am?..

 **Mio Cervo** : Cher you know I don't think that

 **Mio Cervo** : And even if I do, you wouldn't be here by now

 **Mon chéri** : ....  


**Mon** **chéri** : Says the one who come to text to me and talk me down like I was an idiot or something. Uh huh Smiles..

 **Mio Cervo** : Heh.. sure

 **Mio Cervo** : But you're my Idiot, Angel  


**Mon chéri** : Yeah yeah. But what you really want here Smiles? Insult me more? Make me feel down more? What ya want?  


**Mio** **Cervo** : I... Want to apologize..

 **Mon chéri** : Go on

 **Mio Cervo** : Well I want to apologize to make you think that you are just an item for me to burn. Because you're not, Cher. You are more than that from what you've shown. And I want to apologize over my actions in that... Group chat.. I'm... I'm keeping this one..

 **Mon chéri** : You're both an Ass and Gentleman you know that, Smiles?

 **Mio Cervo** : An ass...? I am not

 **Mon chéri** : Ppfttt you know what I mean, Smiles~💗

 **Mio Cervo** : Do I? Or are you just drunk in love, Mon Ange~?

 **Mon chéri** : Don't you Cajun me. You know full fucking well it turns me on, Smiles!

 **Mio Cervo** : Oh I do, my dear~ Haven't you told me that you want to talk like so, Mon Cher~

 **Mon chéri** : Oh shush, and just get in my room already. I miss having you dumbass company already

 **Mio Cervo** : I suppose I can. But there won't be any... You know what right?

 **Mon chéri** : Smiles, I promise I won't fuck ya even I wanted to. I ain't gonna push ya from your boundaries. It'll just be just cuddlin' and those soft shits you seemed to like

 **Mio Cervo** : Only that?  


**Mon** **chéri** : Yeah. Unless you want more, you did turn me on just now, Babe~

 **Mio Cervo** : Well I'll take the first offer. Nothing more or less

 **Mio Cervo** : Is that annoying swine there even?

 **Mon chéri** : It has a name and, It's Fat Nuggets, dumbass! And if you're planning to eat them, I'll cut your legs and make you wish death again!

 **Mio Cervo** : Ha hah, I would never! I would rather to have my legs thank you very much!

 **Mon chéri** : Good

 **Mon** **chéri** : Now get here, Babe. It's getting cold without you warming me up, Daddy~

 **Mio Cervo** : Cher, I'm not your Dad

 **Mon chéri** : Just get in here, dumbass  


**Mio Cervo** : On my way, Mon Ange ♡  


**Mon** **chéri** : And Smiles

 **Mio Cervo** : Yes?

 **Mon chéri** : I love ya, even if you are an asshole sometimes. Kinda know how ya feel about me before we started dating heh..

 **Mio Cervo** : je t'aime aussi, Mon Cher

** Mon chéri ** : Je what now?

**Mio Cervo** : It means "I love you" in French, my dear Angel

 **Mon chéri** : Hot~❤️  


**Mon** **chéri** : I'm lonely get in here already dammit and stop texting!

 **Mio Cervo** : How do so stop texting...?

 **Mon chéri** : Alastor don't make me drag your ass in here now, you dumbass

 **Mio Cervo** : Then tell me how do I stop texting you!

 **Mon chéri** : You motherfu-- I'm dragging your ass to my room either you like it or not!

 **Mio Cervo** : Wait what?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Al goes with fancy/cute nicknames that both of them has called each other before either by accident/half asleep/awake or even just in a random moment just to make the other pause and ask if they heard it right/not
> 
> while for Angel is more sexual obviously :p but with some sweet & cute nicknames as well :3
> 
> Angel named Alastor's contact on his phone "Strawberry Dick" :p
> 
> Also don't worry Alastor will be fine in Angel's hands -W-


	4. The Cherris of Bombs is here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherri is here and slight chaos insures with more fluff in the end
> 
> I had to redo the first draft again to this one since the first was a bit too much and I'm not really planning for a angst one just yet
> 
> Soo have tis one :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another brain fart idea fer tis chat fic

**Roomies indeedy UwU** : Question is Al using a phone or am I just imagining things again?

 **Roomies indeedy UwU** : Because whatever he was holding this morning is not a book or his weird staff even!

 **Roomies OwO??** : Wait Alastor using a phone? But how? Didn't we just bet that he might burn it? 

**Peachy Gremblin** : Wait we were betting on him burning that phone? I thought Angel whooped his ass for not doing that

 **He bought me lunch** : Also we didn't even bet. YOU think we are betting on Him burning the thing, which Princess if you are betting on shits, let me know next time. Because that's not how you bet on shit!

 **Roomies** **OwO??** : O-Oh.. Well I'm glad that you are willing to teach us how to Bet. It sounds wonderful that you are suggesting to teach us, Husk

 **He bought me lunch** : What? I'm not... I.. I need more booze. I'm getting a headache for a minute now

 **Roomies OwO??** : Oh sorry .n.

**[Kinky Boots added 'Bombing Babe']**

**Kinky Boots** : There we go

 **Bombing Babe** : Finally you added me here in the group of your new pals you talked to me about!

 **Bombing Babe** : Though you should've added me sooner though, Angie

 **Kinky Boots** : I know. But ya know it's Charles who asked me to make this shit. And I don't know if she'll be fine with ya, Toots .u.

 **Bombing Babe** : Daww Angie, I'm sure they'll be fine. Plus from what you tell me, they seems pretty cool!

 **Roomies OwO??** : Oh hello there :3!

 **Bombing Babe** : Oh hey there!

 **Bombing Babe** : Wait. Lemme guess... Are you that Princess on the News weeks ago?

 **Roomies OwO??** : Yup... That's me ha hah.. Nice to meet you. You must've been the gal pal that uumm... Angel helped in a turfwar...?

 **Bombing Babe** : Yuppers! You got it right, Princess!

 **Roomies indeedy UwU** : Wait wait... You're Cherri Bomb?

 **Bombing Babe** : Right in the flesh or well in text right now lol

 **Kinky Boots** : Lol, get it... Flesh-Text... Urgghh... I'm sorry. I cringed up the chat qwq

 **Bombing Babe** : You really have been hangin' with that smiling creep you've talked about a lot huh?

 **Kinky** **Boots** : Well yeah! He's my boyfriend duh. Of course I hang around him!

 **Bombing Babe** : And you develop the most shittiest sense of humor he got. Angel what the fuck happen to ya? Speak to me pal

 **Old man Smiles** : What about my sense of humor?

 **Kinky Boots** : Smiles, there you are! Loving the phone I gave ya now?

 **Old man Smiles** : Not really. But it is very interesting that I can do this

 **Old man Smiles** : [image668.jpg]

 **Roomies indeedy UwU** : Wtf?!

 **Bombing Babe** : Holy damn!

 **Roomies OwO??** : Uumm...

 **He bought me lunch** : What the actual fuck did I come back into?!

 **Kinky Boots** : Oh my. I see you kept that picture huh, Smiles~

 **Old man Smiles** : Wait what?

 **Old man Smiles** : Oh dear... Angel why is this in my... Regret I say it.. in my phone? I did not took this picture of my.. my...

 **Kinky Boots** : Your cute fluffy ass~?

 **Old man Smiles** : Y-Yes. Did you do this?

 **Kinky Boots** : Well... What if I did, hhmm? You were lookin' cute last night sleepin' on my chest and I hafta took a picture of it, plus my phone was charging Soo... I have to use yours. Sorry Smiles :p

 **Old man Smiles** : Sometimes I wonder why I haven't kill you..

 **Kinky Boots** : Because you love me, Mio amore~💗

 **Old man Smiles** : :DeerHeart:

 **He bought me lunch** : Get a fucking room already!

 **Kinky Boots** : 🖕

 **Peachy Gremblin** : Dawwwwww!!

 **Bombing Babe** : I can see why you choose him though, Angie. He's pretty average

 **Old man Smiles** : Average? My dear, I am more than that

 **Bombing Babe** : Yeah average

 **Kinky Boots** : Well I will still love him even if he is average :3

 **Old man Smiles** : Cher, am I really average?

 **Kinky Boots** : Hhmm, do you want me to answer it literally or jokingly? Cause I can do both if ya want

 **Old man Smiles** : On second thought don't answer that

 **Bombing Babe** : Yup, still average

 **Roomies OwO??** : Okay... Uuumm Al?

 **Old man Smiles** : Yes Charlotte

 **Roomies OwO??** : I'm assuming Angel had let you get used with the phone he got you then? Because if it is then like I said few days before if you have any suggestions or solutions to some of the hotel needs please do tell us. Also this group chat is also allowed for anyone to let out their feelings and problems as well and we'll try our best to help it through

**['He bought me** **lunch' has left the chat** ]

**Bombing Babe** : Lol nice job, Princess

 **Roomies OwO??** : Wait what? Aaww .n. I'm sorry

 **Old man Smiles** : On second thought, maybe I should burn this one

 **Kinky Boots** : Al... We've talked about this already last night on our private convo. You promised you'll keep this one. Or not you ain't getting any cuddlin' shits tonight

 **Old man Smiles** : That's true, but I am keeping this for your sake, Cher

 **Old man Smiles** : ...Angel?

 **Kinky Boots** : You dumbass you're making a gay man blushed, idiot

 **Old man** **Smiles** : Well then I did my job right I suppose!

 **Kinky Boots** : Whatever you say Smiles

 **Kinky Boots** : Hey Smiles, wanna follow me walk Fat Nuggets out for a bit? My baby Boi needs some stretches

 **Old man** **Smiles** : You mean that Swine?

 **Kinky Boots** : For the last time, Smiles. It's Fat Nuggets. They had a fucking name you know

 **Old man Smiles** : I'm sure they do but I'm sorry they still looks like a swine to me

 **Kinky Boots** : Al... Do you want to sleep in the couch tonight?

 **Bombing** **Babe** : Oohhh

 **Old man** **Smiles** : Well at least a couch can be quiet comfy to sleep on. Comfier than sleeping on you, my dear

 **Kinky Boots** : Ppfftt, says the one that fall the fuck asleep on my chest and likes it. You ain't that slick on my, Smiles~

 **Old man** **Smiles** : Maybe I'll be more slick and more vague around then I won't be as predictable for you~

 **Kinky Boots** : Nah. I'd rather you be you. And that's all I want from ya

 **Kinky Boots** : Also get your ass ready already and stop texting already. I can see ya texting with your fingers, dumbass

 **Roomies indeedy UwU** : Wait how can you see him do that?

 **Kinky Boots** : He's right beside me and he's trying to text me back something. Dumbass stop texting. I know you can see this

 **Kinky Boots** : Okay I'm pushing him off the bed

 **Old man Smiles** : ydokdggxgckggkjhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **Bombing Babe** : Hey Angie

 **Kinky Boots** : Yeah?

 **Bombing** **Babe** : Can I tag along in your little date? I wanna really see how this boyfriend of yours looks like ya know

 **Kinky Boots** : Haven't I describe how Smiles looks like to ya before?

 **Bombing Babe** : Yeah. But I want to see him in the flesh, in the view and all that jazz

 **Kinky Boots** : Aight. Well ttyl 💗

 **Bombing** **Babe** : Ttyl ♥️

 **Roomies OwO??** : Wait we didn't get to ask if we can invite Husk back... Awww .n.

 **Roomies indeedy UwU** : We'll ask him later. What about we watch some movies together? I have a movie that I've been wanting to watch you though 👉👈

 **Roomies OwO??** : Aaww really? Well what are we waiting for them. Let's set up the movie!

 **Roomies indeedy UwU** : Okay okay, let me get some popcorns and some soda for us to have while the movie is going on okay?

 **Roomies OwO??** : Okay :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For context on the time for when they're texting is like at the day time currently. Aka break time for them
> 
> Note mind you I'm tempted to make Vaggie go Angy on this one but for now let's just say Charlie is keeping her calm over anyone's bullshit I suppose
> 
> And Alastor yet again still thinks Fat Nuggets is a swine XD or at least thinking to "almost" burn the phone again :p


	5. Just a fluffy Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a late Christmas special of tis chat fic chapter which includes a lot of fluff and me just forgetting to write more things for the background characters XD
> 
> Also the names on tis chapter will be different since tis special is where I just jump on a big timeskip Soo the names might come up on later chapters but fer now have tis special :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note I had to rewrite tis 3/4 times since the ideas for the other ones goes nowhere lol qwq
> 
> Names fer tis chapter/special:  
> • Fluffy Legs = Angel Dust  
> • Strawberry Deer Daddy = Alastor  
> • Sinnamon roll = Charlie  
> • Grumpy grandpa = Husk  
> • Bitchy Bomb = Cherri Bomb  
> • Stabby Sinnamon Bitch = Vaggie  
> • The Maiden Freak = Niffty

_It was a day before Christmass/Krampmass and Charlie already fills with joy and giddyness for the Holidays that she decided to celebrate it a day early, while dragging everyone into it_

_• • • •_

**Sinnamon roll** : Well since Krampmass is tomorrow... Why don't we redecorate the Hotel and makes it all festive hhmm :D?

 **The Maiden Freak** : Oohh sounds amazing!

 **Fluffy Legs** : Sounds fun. Haven't had any great Krampmass or well Christmass since I got down here :v

 **Strawberry Deer Daddy** : Why I may not like this kind of the holiday per se. But I do miss decorating or singing some of the silly choirs of it :)

 **Fluffy Legs** : Aawww, that's cute babe :3

 **Strawberry Deer Daddy** : But I do prefer hearing the screams from the choir nowadays. It always calming to hear. Don't you say so, Cher?

 **Fluffy Legs** : Aaannndd there goes that cute moment. Why do you always think everything morbid entertaining, Smiles?

 **Strawberry Deer Daddy** : Same goes to why you find things that is uncenitarry and sexual even fun for you

 **Fluffy Legs** : Point taken

 **Bitchy Bomb** : Tell me why again you see in this guy for you to date him for soo long now, Angie?

 **Fluffy** **Legs** : Well short answer, he's different than anyone I flirt or try to fuck with. He's even different than mah boss which was... Like he said... "Shocking" to know he heh..

 **Strawberry Deer Daddy** : Tu es un personnage calme, tu sais que ma chérie

 **Fluffy Legs** : ♡♡♡

 **Sinnamon roll** : Aawww, you two are just adorable!

 **Fluffy Legs** : Heh... Sure..

 **Grumpy grandpa** : Alright quit it with this sweet shit. I ain't going to join in any festive shits you all are hosting. I rather be drunk and passed out than joining any stupid jolly shit

 **Sinnamon roll** : Aaww why not?

 **Grumpy** **grandpa** : I just don't alright. So fuck off!

 **Fluffy Legs** : Ya just don't wanna join if there's no liqour or booze huh, Husky?

 **Grumpy grandpa** : ...Maybe

 **Strawberry Deer Daddy** : Well if that's the only thing will get a sour soul like him to join in this silly festivity, then I can always arrange them easily, Husker my friend~

 **Fluffy** **Legs** : Charming the guy now are ya huh, Smiles~?

 **Fluffy Legs** : Are we going to have a gang bang tonight with Husky, hhmm~?

 **Grumpy Granpa** : The fuck?!

 **Strawberry Deer Daddy** : Why I don't think so, Mon Cher. I rather just bang you than anybody else

 **Fluffy Legs** : Oohh Kinky~

 **Bitchy** **Bomb** : Huh... Your boyfriend is something alright, Angie

 **Stabby Sinnamon** **Bitch** : Alright alright, just... Get a room you two. But for once I'll let the drinks aside, you can drink but... Don't even try to spike any of it. Understand?

 **Grumpy Grandpa** : Sure

 **The Maiden Freak** : Oh also if you make a mess on the table, than you're going to have to feed Mr. Jankins tonight

 **Grumpy Granpa** : Oh fuck no. I ain't feeding that fucking beast

 **Stabby Sinnamon Bitch** : No one still going to tell us who's or what Mr. Jankins is?

 **The Maiden Freak** : Nope!

 **Grumpy Grandpa** : It's better not to know, kid

 **Sinnamon roll** : Soo will you join us decorate the Hotel?

 **Grumpy** **Grandpa** : No

 **Sinnamon roll** : Aaww .n.

 **Fluffy** **Legs** : Aaww but it won't be fun without'cha Husky Baby~

 **Fluffy Legs** : Plus Al can bring ya a lot of Booze too~

 **Grumpy Grandpa** : Yeah, I doubt it. Plus I rather be passed the fuck out the have you pestering me all night either ways

 **Grumpy** **Grandpa** : Go pester Al or something. He's your boyfriend Go pester or even fuck that jackass for all I care

 **Fluffy Legs** : Maybe I will

 **Stabby Sinnamon Bitch** : Angel, are you really going to do that? A day before Krampmass?

 **Bitchy** **Bomb** : I'll bet 5 bucks if you do it, Angie

 **Fluffy** **Legs** : Tempting. But I charged higher you know right, Toots

 **Stabby Sinnamon Bitch** : Angel you are not

 **Bitchy Bomb** : Alright, what about 15 bucks?

 **Fluffy Legs** : Aight, Deal!

 **Fluffy Legs** : Well if any of you hear any noises in my room then you know what's going on~

 **Fluffy Legs** : Ttyl 💗💋

 **Stabby Sinnamon Bitch** : Why did even Angel invite you here in the first place?

 **Bitchy Bomb** : Because I am a great friend!

 **Stabby Sinnamon Bitch** : You're not... you're the fucking opposite

 **Bitchy Bomb** : Pfftt you don't know me, bitch

 **Sinnamon roll** : He heh... Aside from that, I do hope any of you had plans or gifts you want to give and place them under the tree... Wait have we even got a tree yet?

 **Grumpy Grandpa** : You think of all this plan and you haven't got any fucking tree?

 **Sinnamon roll** : Heh yeah... Uumm.. Al if you had the time maybe you and Angel can get us a tree before tomorrow?

 **Strawberry Deer Daddy** : Well as long as Angel aren't doing whatever his "pal" dared him to do to me. Then perhaps we could get one for the occassion. It will surely be a blast!

 **Stabby Sinnamon Bitch** : Heh odd, you never seemed excited over anything before

 **Strawberry Deer Daddy** : My my Vagatha, I am not excited, I am just thrilled to see how this festivity goes, my dear. I am sure it'll go down to dust even if we tried ha hah!

 **Stabby Sinnamon** **Bitch** : -n-

 **Sinnamon roll** : He heh, that's great. Vaggie maybe you could help me and Niffty set up the food for tomorrow?

 **Stabby Sinnamon Bitch** : Sure hun

 **Sinnamon** **roll** : :3

_As the day of Christmass/Krampmass arrives, as well with the Tree ready in place as in Charlie's request for Al & Angel to fetch for, so as well with the meals being cooked and baked is done, contrery with some good help from Vaggie, Niffty and even Husk who decided to help up with the drinks, which he probably spiked some just for himself under the girls' noses_

_Charlie woked up early to see if there's any presents under the tree that Al and Angel got as her request_

_There weren't any noise from Angel's room which she could guess, he didn't do the dare Cherri bet on him before_

_It was 3 AM when she goes to check under the tree only to find no presents or even gifts under it. She frowned when there was no presents there, but she keeps her hopes up, assuming that thre will be some in the morning._

_But as she goes back to her room, she noticed a small red box wrapped around with a yellow ribbon on top of it, she felt joy coursing through her veins as she thought of it being a present for her_

_She blinked and kept herself from squealing to wake Vaggie up before she goes up to it, tip toeing her way to it before sitting on the side of the bed, the present on her lap_

_She unwrapped it quietly, feeling giddy and joyful to get her present this early in the morning_

_What was in her present surely caused her to gasped when she slowly picked it up, letting her fingers to feel around the fabric as she can even smell the apple scent from it as well, smilling widely at it before her eyes noticed a small note in the box_

_she picked it up and read it quietly. While she read the note she felt her eyes waters as she looked at the sweater she got on her hand then at the note, then at Vaggie who seems to be sleeping soundly_

_She sniffles as she put the note and box aside and pulled Vaggie to a big hug, waking her up by surprise_

**_"Aaww Vaggie, thank you! Thank you very much! You... you remembered what I wanted for my birthday last year... And you... How did you..."_ **

_Vaggie let out a chuckle, wiping the tears off her girfriend's cheek as she shot a warm smile at her_

**_"Because I know how much you wanted it, and since your parents couldn't afford it. I decided for this time of year, I will buy something special for you ♡"_ **

_Charlie can't keep holding her tears as she cries on Vaggie's shoulder, fufilled with joy, comfort, content and full on amazed to have such a wonderful girlfriend like Vaggie who known her through her ups and downs and even still be there for her, supporting her through her journey and even helping her up from her mistakes_

_Vaggie smiles, patting her girlfriend's back as she stroked her fingers through her hair with a hum_

**_"Merry Krampmass, Charlie ♡"_ **

_Meanwhile in Angel's room, Angel seems to be having a hard time to get himself asleep after a few calls from his boss, angry at him for his absence for a couple of days, as he have to go to work tomorrow or not who knows what will his boss, Valentino put him through if he missed work again_

_In which he felt hesitant when an idea popped in his mind, he sighed and looked over to his phone for a second before back at the door_

_Fat Nuggets hops up his bed when he took a deep breath and sighed once more, before noticing Fat Nuggets who nudge their head on his arm_

_He smiled at the piglet, bringing them to his lap giving them head scratches and pets as they seemed to lean into it with a single oink as a respond_

_**"Heh... at least you're the only good thing here beside from Cherri or Al.. Heh.... Do you think Al wouldn't mind if I sleep with him tonight?"** He questioned, aying back down in bed as he picked Fat Nuggets up then place them on his chest_

_The pig blinked, tilting it's head to the side before it oinks back as a response while Angel chuckled drlyly_

**_"Heh... I know I'm datin' him. But I don't want to push his boundaries you know? Even if we already been datin' for like... 10 months now.. But like... I'm not gonna fuck him if he ain't wanting or not ready for it... But... I mean... cuddlin' him was always feels like... I was safe ya know... like... I... I don't know Nuggs, without him I'll probably just be... you know..."_ **

_Fat Nuggets oinks and give Angel's face a lick as he chuckled and patted Nuggets' head with a smile_

_**"I guess you're right, Nuggs"** he said, sitting up, holding Nuggets up back to his lap with a chuckle and a smile_

**_"But... I don't know... He's an overlord fo sure... And they always lie and shits right?... What if... You think he would... He wouldn't right?" "I wouldn't do what, my dear?" "Oh what fuck-- Al wha... were you.... Were here the whole fucking time?"_ **

_Angel jumped off his bed, spooked as he fell of his bed when Alastor grins slighty as the spider fall of his bed while Al took his spot and sat there, grinning while Fat Nuggets cower themself under the bed, spooked as well by the Radio demon's presence_

**_"Well... depends... But yes, I've been here listening to you. Is there the matter, dear?... You sound distress"_ **

_Angel blinked before he frowned, getting himself back up to his feet, sitting beside him slowly then sighed_

_**"Soo you heard everythin' huh?..."** Alastor nods at his question before letting Angel continue with a sigh, hugging himself a bit_

**_"Well... I just... I know you don't like being touched or even gets bothered by me just willy nillying my way to your room or even taking up your space sometimes, as if I was going to have sex with ya, when I'm not. I'm promise you I am not, Smiles.... I just... I don't want to endure the same shits Val has put me through, ya know... I just... you won't turn to him right?"_ **

_The spider's eyes looks at his maroon eyes, seeking for any hopeful answer from him, and not just lies that he have heard for years already when he fell onto Hell_

_Alastor's ear twitched from time to time as he listens quietly, only when Angel finished he let his smile dropped and expressed his concerns more visibly, which he only do when he and Angel is alone_

_He then placed his arm over his shoulder pulling him close, as he began to speak while stroking the spider's hair in which Angel leaned into the touch_

**_"Why would you think I would turn to somewhat as heartless as that wretched creature, Cher?" "Well I just... Overlords always lie and I don't... I don't know if you'll going to be the same as them.....Right?"_ **

_Alastor let out a chuckle at his answer which makes Angel pout with a huff, feeling a bit more saddened by his chuckle, knowing probably he's going to make fun of him after, or even laugh at him, as he could feel his heart aching slowly, silently feeling like his world is going to crumble in this day of joy_

**_"Cher.... I would never lie or even try to. Sure it's a habit from before and it maybe still is at times, but I am trying my best to make you smile and happy in here or anywhere you go with or without me, because that frown never suits you, Mon ange chéri. And I would say for certain that I won't end up like anything of that roach of a boss of yours, Cher.... And I would dare myself to even bring back his heart just for you to feel free from him.. if you let me the chance for it to happen my dear"_ **

_Angel felt his eyes teared up even more as he looked back up and listened to his words, feeling his heart race and beats more and more, as he even felt his cheeks turn pink by his words, like goodness how even a pornstar like him would ends up being with a gentleman like Alastor is, and sure he is an asshole at times but Angel be damned that he fall with a right guy, or well he hopes he does. He still doubts their relationship would work to a long run, but Al seems to be there for him whenever he needed and he do cherished it a lot_

_Alastor blinked as he tilted his head to the side, looking concern over his boyfriend crying, as he thought he might have upsets him more by accident_

**_"Cher are you..." "You fucking sap!" "I am... what?" "You're a sap , you dipshit!"_ **

_Angel lets out a laugh while wiping his tears off as if he was laughing and crying before giving Alastor a quick peck on the cheek with a chuckle, in which Alastor's smile formed back to his lips_

**_"You know how much I would love you to do that for me, babe. But you know why I can't. You're powerful sure but I won't forgive myself or even just let the Angels kill me right then and there if you even the slightest get hurt by him or any of his "friends", Mio Cervo"_ **

_Alastor let out a hum of understanding, still frowning that he can't just kill that stinkin' moth overlord for causing pain and distress to his boyfriend, but he does understand while Angel won't let him get into... "his mess" what Angel could put it lightly to him_

**_"I know, Cher. But you don't need to worry for me. I'll be fine.." "Al you know that is just going to worry me more if you say it, right?"_ **

_Al chuckled at his slight concern before nodding at him, laying his back down to the bed, bringing Angel down with him which Angel didn't mind much, to be fair he really likes it when he's close to him, just hugging in silence or well cuddling in silence if it goes that far that is in the moment, which both doesn't mind if it just leads to cuddles_

**_"But let's turn your frown upside down now, as I have something for you"_ **

_Angel perks up at the mention that Alastor has something for him, his eyes widened slightly, fully interested on the matter on what Alastor going to give him_

_Al smiled and chuckled at Angel's expression changes when he unclenched his hand over and show it to Angel as a green flame bursted out of it before a small doll fall on his hand when he move them closer to Angel_

_Angel blinked and tilts his head as he looks confused at what Alastor is showing him_

_**"A... doll? Al... you know I'm not a child right?" "I know... but I never said I am giving you this because I think you were a child, Cher. No no. Take a guess, dear"** Alastor said softly to him as Angel blinked again and eyed back at the doll then back at Alastor, still a bit confused by his words on what he means truly by that_

_**"What do you..."** Angel then paused before his eyes widened as he finally piece it together in his mind when he eyed at how the doll looks like; pink hair with small brown spots, tiny antlers, 6 arms, a deer tail, and smile resembling bits and pieces of both of them._

**_"Al... I... Smiles I'm... you're fucking with me, are you? I-Is this a joke? Tell me you're joking... right?"_ **

_Alastor shakes his head as he shot him a sly grin **"What do you think when I ask for a few droplets of your blood few months ago, Mon Cher?"**_

_Which causes Angel's eyes widened even more as he feels like he should be disgusted by it or he should be more surprised that his boyfriend has made him a doll to resemble as their child, nor that both are qualified yet to be a parent. In which he fears and slightly curious if the doll would became more "Living" if they ever want to keep it_

_**"You.... you... You didn't just put any sack of blood in this shit right? Because if you put whatever your dark magic in this fucking gift, I am going to slap you soooo hard you'll be double death!"** Angel threatened with a glare as Alastor only laughed at his comeback, chuckling slightly as well._

_**"Why I rather not put a mess on my new coat or even your bed now my dear. It won't looked great for tomorrow"** He reminded as Angel blinked a couple times before shooting his a lustful grin, leaning close to his face, inches apart for their noses to touched each other._

_**"Well I wouldn't mind messing my own bed if it the ones making the mess is me or you, babe~"** He purred with a wink in which Alastor has his smile twitched with a glare back at Angel **"Plus Cherri did bet 15 bucks on me to fuck ya~"** He added_

_Al's eye twitched slightly as he pushed Angel off from him as he said **"Maybe another time Cher. I rather not to do them now, more preferred that someday you'll get to have it, Mon Ange~"** he whispered calmly, making Angel rolled his eyes, already expecting that answer for him but his cheeks did flushed pink at his words_

_" **But do you like your gift, Cher?"** Alastor asked, changing the topic slightly_

_Angel shot him a smile before he kissed Al's nose with a soft smile on his face_

**_"I do... I loved it.. But.. we're not ready yet. I know you told me before that you can't handle having children around you as they will bother your work.... Which I just thought... If you don't want to keep it... We could just--" "I may have told you that. Yes. But I never said I would never kept one around"_ **

_This makes Angel's heart beats a million miles, racing more and more as he felt his cheeks heatened up_

_**"You even told me that you wished to be a better father than how your own treated you, Dear"** Al added, placing his hand on Angel's cheek, rubbing circles with his thumb as Angel's hand goes up to hold his_

**_"But... Al... We're not married yet.." "Do you want to be married, Cher?"_ **

_Angel's cheeks felt hot as he was taking a bath in the lava in hell as Al tilts his head to the side with a smile, wondering what the Spider will say next_

**_"I...I.... Wait wait... Before you say anythin' further. Can I...Can I at least process it right now? We can continue this tomorrow though, Babe if you want. But just...I... I need to process this shit first heh..."_ **

_Alastor nods once, before pulling Angel closer as he lay himself down on the Spider's bed_

_**"Rest your eyes dear, tomorrow is surely going to be something"** He said softly to him, as Angel smiles up to him, before giving Al a goodnight kiss before letting himself fall asleep when Alastor began humming a tune_

_His arms hugged the doll close to himself as he rest close to his boyfriend for the night, as Angel mumbled out_

**_"Ti voglio bene, Alastor"_ **

_In which Alastor respond back with **"Je t'aime aussi, mon cher Angel Dust"**_

_As the two slept through the night with smiles and joy in their heart, even the two girls; Charlie and Vaggie their hearts are filled by joy after getting their presents, or well mostly Charlie and Angel who got theirs first from their significant other which in the morning they might plan up some presents for their lovers._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Don't worry, Husk, Niffty & Cherri got their presents as well but I just forgot to add it in tis sorry qwp
> 
> But I don't mind any of y'all guessin' what those 3 gonna get and who do they get them from as well :3!
> 
> Also happy 2021, do hope it'll be a better one for y'all thou .u. Sorry fer to late Christmass special. But here ya go!
> 
> Hope y'all have a safe New year too!


	6. The stupid bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherri ask how even Angel get along with Al before they were a thing and then bantering & bickering insures on our two bois~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a brain fart in a half & I chuckled when I made it XD

**Kinky Boots** : Sooo whatta ya think, Cherri?

**Bombing Babe** : Huh? What do I think of what?

**Kinky Boots** : Of Al duh. Whatta ya think of him since ya met him eye to eye now :3?

**Bombing Babe** : Well he seems pretty neat. A lot of fancy talk for sure. But he's neat. Better than the last time you talk to me about him before you two were a thing

**Kinky Boots** : I suppose like ya said things do change. And I'm glad it changed to something better, ya know

**Bombing Babe** : Yeah. I'm just hoping that Radio bastard ain't gonna be an ass to ya again, you know

**Kinky Boots** : I know. But that's before we started to... Respect each other's boundaries. And I suppose like Charles says "Get along" ya know

**Bombing Babe** : Yeah, I suppose so. But if I could ask, how did you two finally respect each other's boundaries without bickering like an old married couple for 10 whole seconds again

**Kinky Boots** : Well... Do ya want me to explain the long story or just cut to the crap?

**Kinky Boots** : And we're not married yet. And bitch I'm not THAT old either

**Bombing Babe** : I'm kidding XD

**Bombing Babe** : But the shorter the better

**Kinky Boots** : Well... This might sound stupid but...

**Bombing** **Babe** : Did'cha did a bet with him?

**He bought me lunch** : He surely did. And it was fucking hilarious!

**Bombing Babe** : Oh really? Were you there when they did it?

**He bought me lunch** : Yup. They were betting a very stupid bet on my Bar. And damn that was a really stupid one

**Kinky Boots** : Uh huh -n- Can I at least explain what it is before you spoil the shit, Husky?

**He bought me lunch** : Yeah. Sure, but seriously that was still a fucking stupid bet and I don't get why Alastor even agree to that shit. Usually he doesn't, but damn you sure make you and him look like a fool for it

**Kinky Boots** : Yeah, thanks I don't need you to explain how dumb of trying to defeat him in Jenga without cheating was the stupidest idea I can come up with at that time

**Bombing Babe** : Omg, that was the fucking bet XD?

**Kinky Boots** : Y-Yes!

**Kinky Boots** : Listen it was the only idea I can come up with at the time! Plus Smiles says as long as it's not sexual shits, he'll join in for it!

**Bombing** **Babe** : Sound stupid to me

**Kinky Boots** : I know -n-

**Old man Smiles** : And it was quiet entertaining as well!

**Kinky Boots** : Yeah yeah. Entertaining for you. But hey at least I get to be up close and personal with ya there, babe~

**Old man Smiles** : Ha hah, I think you were remembering it wrong, my dear. I am sure being "Up close and Personal" was not part of the deal

**Kinky Boots** : Whateva. At least Vags was there to keep an eye on ya from cheating using your magic shits or those tentacle shits too

**Old man Smiles** : Why I wasn't even trying to cheat, my dear. What makes you think I would?

**Roomies indeedy** **UwU** : Uh huh. You AND Angel almost cheated

**Old man Smiles** : How so, my dear Vagatha?

**Roomies indeedy** **UwU** : Those shadows you have. Yeah you almost cheated with those!

**Kinky Boots** : Hah!

**Roomies indeedy UwU** : And you, Angel. You almost used your other hands when the bet you two agreed upon only let you use 2 hands

**Kinky Boots** : Okay. Point taken. But hey at least I wasn't trying to use any shits he'll pull on the game

**Kinky Boots** : Also, Al I ain't stupid. I know you would pull shit to get a laugh for yourself. And fuck I even thought we were at least having a pleasant chat with ya though back then!

**Kinky Boots** : You're quiet an ass though before

**Old man** **Smiles** : Pleasant for you. It was really suffocating to be even near you!

**Old man Smiles** : Although it is still ironic that you still tries even to get the hold of me when you lose the bet, my dear

**Kinky Boots** : Well... Yeah. There's a reason to it and I already told ya why even

**Bombing Babe** : Oohhh~?

**Kinky Boots** : And hush you, you fucking enjoy my company even when Vags took her eyes off ya for a second and we ends up talking about normal day shits. You even ask if after the bet that ya want to talk more with me, you ain't that slick of a liar, Al

**Old man Smiles** : Maybe I just needed to up my game!

**Kinky** **Boots** : Maybe. But I'll catch up you know, Babe~♡

**Old man Smiles** : Ha hah, we'll see about that, Dear~

**Old man Smiles** : And although it is true. That I do enjoy the chat and all back when we were... Accomplishes per se. I still don't like or even hated that every second you will pull whatever innuendos you can muster out from that filthy mouth of yours! It's confusing and terribly disgusting!

**Kinky Boots** : Hey, my mouth is not filthy! I fucking brush my teeth all day, everyday! Other than you who have a yellow piss stained teeth! I bet you fucking ate a gasoline or shit to get that stinkin' color on your teeth!

**Bombing Babe** : Oh here we go again...

**Old man Smiles** : Why how profanity! My teeth are clean, you might be blind, my dear. But yellow is a CLEAN color mind you!

**Old man Smiles** : And again your mouth spewing filth all over I can hear the baby cries from here

**Kinky Boots** : Yellow is not a clean color! It's piss color and you know that! And my mouth is not filthy, Jackass!

**Peachy** **Gremblin** : I got some popcorn if anyone wants some

**Roomies indeedy UwU** : By this point... Share some with me please

**Bombing Babe** : Me too

**He bought me lunch** : Me three

**Roomies OwO??** : Why do I hear Al and Angel yelling upstairs? Is everything alright?

**Bombing Babe** : Oh I think they were yelling about who has the cleaner teeth I think. They were just arguing in the chat a minute ago though

**Roomies OwO??** : Oh... But why are they arguing though?

**Bombing** **Babe** : I don't know

**Kinky Boots** : Yeah right, my cooking is better and that's final!

**Old man Smiles** : Ha hah, such humor you got there, my dear. But I doubt anything you cook would best up My Ma's cooking

**Kinky Boots** : Yeah yeah, I still think I can out match anything you do, Babe~

**Old man Smiles** : Keep on dreaming that way, my dear. But I doubt you'll reach there, Cher

**Kinky Boots** : Oh really? Then your teeth is still fucking disgusting like 2 can of mayo sauce covered in chocolate cream pie and salsa!

**Old man Smiles** : My that's disgusting. Why would anyone mixed those ingredients together? I'd say they are quiet a le sot & a idiot for even creating such horrid taste in whateva quisine they are aiming for

**Kinky Boots** : Yeah... They are...

**Kinky** **Boots** : But your teeth still stinks and you need to clean or do you even brush your teeth even, Al?!

**Old man Smiles** : Angel we've been over this earlier and you are bringing it back into this ridiculous tech of yours. Then I suggest you shut your mouth right there before I bust my way to your room and you will regret even bringing this topic up again!

**Kinky Boots** : Heh, do it, coward. You know you love me. So do it! Come to my room and silence my ass, bet you woyflyvykycgugylcylylyocyofffffffffffff

**Roomies** **OwO??** : Eeee... Should I try to go check on them or...?

**He bought me lunch** : Just leave them be, either they are killing each other or fucking each other or even both, I don't care what shits they're doing but drinks on me if anyone needs, I'll be in the bar covering my ears!

**Bombing Babe** : Soo you're saying they're probably in this moment is fucking as loud as a dingo can yell?

**He bought me lunch** : That or maybe Angel is into those horrid shits Al likes to do or don't fucking know or care

**Roomies indeedy UwU** : Oh dear Lucifer... I think I just heard Angel moan from downstairs... Fuck why is he Soo loud...  


**He bought me lunch** : Told ya. I have the strongest alcohol if you want any, free of charge just this once

**Roomies indeedy UwU** : Just give me a glass of water or a soda if you have any that would be amazing right now  


**Roomies** **OwO??** : Aaww, I'll bring some soup too if you like .n.

**Roomies indeedy UwU** : That would be wonderful hun

**Peachy Gremblin** : Guess I will need to clean Angel's room again..

**Bombing Babe** : Guess so. Good luck with that though, I might head off soon though. Can I trust any of you to give me updates when Angie is done? Kinda wanna talk to him more about somethin'

**Roomies OwO??** : Will do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guess they fucked than you'd be wrong if I tell you they didn't :p
> 
> But believe what ya wanna believe on. I just say they didn't fuck, but something else makes Angel moan thou :p
> 
> Take a guess on what it is -u-
> 
> Note it's pretty much something vanilla and soft XD


	7. Sensitively Oof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone really gotta watch their words over what they meant to say sometimes, and that someone is the Radio demon himself
> 
> Have a lil angst fer this one but it'll be fluffy again on the next one I promise ^^'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I know Husk might be older but just for the sake of this dumb chat fic, I'll make him somewhat younger/in between .u.

Peachy **Gremblin** : Thanks for the help though, Husk yesterday. Almost thought it was going to be a handful for me

 **He bought me lunch** : Yeah, no probs, kid

 **Peachy Gremblin** : Husk, you know I'm 29 right?

 **He bought me lunch** : Yeah, and I'm 35, so?

 **Kinky Boots** : And I'm 36 last I check :P!

 **Old man Smiles** : While I'm 41 as far as I could remember ha hah!

 **Roomies indeedy UwU** : Why are we telling our ages here for?

 **Bombing Babe** : Take a guess of how old I am~

 **Kinky Boots** : Hhmmmm... 30?

 **Bombing Babe** : No

 **Kinky Boots** : 45?  


**Bombing** **Babe** : Nu uh

 **Roomies indeedy UwU** : Is no one going to answer my question?  


**Peachy** **Gremblin** : Oh oh, 17?

 **Bombing Babe** : Ppfftt already pass that phase!

 **Kinky Boots** : Well then I don't fucking know!

 **Old man Smiles** : 75!

 **Bombing Babe** : Lol fuck no, I'm not THAT old, Old man!

 **Old man Smiles** : I am not old

 **Kinky Boots** : You are, Babe

 **Old man Smiles** : No, I am deliberately not old. I am quiet chipper like a young chap mind you  


**Kinky Boots** : You're chipper for sure, but you're still old, Babe. And that's alright

_**['Old man Smiles' left the chat]** _

**He bought me lunch** : Ha hah ha ha hah, sensitive bitch!

 **Kinky Boots** : QnQ Smiles wait I was joking, come back!!!

 **Kinky Boots** : Bbbaaabbee come back QnQ!!!

 **Kinky Boots** : Smiles? Please come back .n.

 **Bombing Babe** : Well that escalated fast, damn

 **Peachy Gremblin** : I hope Alastor is okay..  


**He bought me** **lunch** : He'll be fine. He always been, he just needed a time off then he'll be back on his shitty grinning creep face again

 **Peachy Gremblin** : You sure?  


**He bought me** **lunch** : Yeah, I've known him long enough after that stupid deal he put me through to know he'll be fine

 **Bombing Babe** : I can believe that

 **Peachy Gremblin** : Okay :3!

_**['Kinky Boots' added 'Jambalaya Killer']** _

**He bought me lunch** : Wait who...

 **Roomies indeedy UwU** : I swear if Angel added someone new again I'm going to rip his throat

 **Roomies OwO??** : Wait what happened?

_**[Head Admin 'Kinky Boots' has changed their nickname to 'Spider Lillies']** _

**Bombing Babe** : Wait what's with the names changes here? Angie? Angie are you okay? Do I need to blow the Hotel up for you?!

 **Roomies indeedy UwU** : What?!

 **Roomies OwO??** : Please don't

 **He bought me lunch** : Oh fun..

 **Peachy Gremblin** : Sooo no Pancakes then for tomorrow?

 **Spider Lillies** : Sorry I'm back. Just gotta calm Smiles down

 **He bought me lunch** : Called it

 **Bombing Babe** : But are you okay?!

 **Spider Lillies** : Yes I'm alright, Toots

 **Bombing Babe** : Then tell me what's with the name changing and shit? And who the fuck is this "Jambalaya Killer" huh? Did Al try to hurt you? Because if he did then I'll blown that Overlord's ass in half!

 **Spider Lillies** : He heh that would be funny, but nah. Ya don't need to do that

 **Bombing Babe** : You sure? I still have more bombs that can blow a building to pieces if needed, Angie

 **Jambalaya Killer** : I can most certainly say for the both of us that he's pretty sure of it. And changing our names was quite a suggestion of mine!

 **Roomies indeedy UwU** : Oh?

 **Spider Lillies** : Yeah, Smiles here KINDA got a bit piffed on being called "Old" which I know you're not, Babe. Just take the joke and you'll be alright

 **Jambalaya Killer** : 👿

 **Spider Lillies** : Aannddd he found the emojis, congrats Babe!

 **Jambalaya Killer** : The what now?  


**Spider Lillies** : Emojis? Emoticons? Emotions in text?  


**Jambalaya** **Killer** : I don't but it

 **Spider Lillies** : -_-

 **Spider Lillies** : Okay but what I'm saying it, Sugar Tits that I tame this overgrown sour piss baby

 **Jambalaya Killer** : I'm no child!

 **Jambalaya** **Killer** : I'm leaving!

 **Spider Lillies** : Alastor if you fucking dare leave this fucking chat, I swear you are not getting any privilege to have cuddles or even hugging my fluffy tits that "You Soo loved dearly" & the floor is going to be where you fucking sleep tonight one way or another!

 **Bombing Babe** : Oohhh you better listen Al

 **Jambalaya Killer** : Angel you got to be pulling my leg again  


**Roomies** **OwO??** : I don't think he's pulling your leg Al..

 **Jambalaya Killer** : What in the world to you mean, Charlotte?

 **Roomies indeedy UwU** : Alastor I think you need to rethink your decision before you lose a leg or two

 **Jambalaya Killer** : What?

 **He bought me lunch** : Yeah I got to agree with her on this one, Alastor. Either you rethink or not you'll lose any of your limbs, because I think Angel is being serious about it

 **Jambalaya Killer** : You all have to be kidding me? I'm sure Angel would be perfectly fine without me coming over to his room tonight. I can always go back to my own room and rest there  


**Spider Lillies** : Al you know I have your keys to your room right?  


**Jambalaya** **Killer** : Wait how?

 **Spider Lillies** : I think you know why, Smiles. We talk about it last night before I left to da Studio

 **Roomies indeedy UwU** : Wait you left the Hotel?  


**Spider** **Lillies** : Left for work. Don't even try on twisting that shit, where else I'm gonna get the money for myself, hhmm?

 **Roomies OwO??** : I suppose that's true..

 **Spider Lillies** : But yeah. Even if you try to go to your room I can just lock it before you even went there

 **Jambalaya Killer** : I still can get inside there with a simple snap of my finger, my dear~

 **Spider Lillies** : If ya really wanna leave this chat, then fine! Go ahead your merry fucking way then!

 **Spider Lillies** : Guess makin' a chat filled with people I fucking cared and means the world to me is not enough for you huh?

 **Jambalaya Killer** : Angel...

 **Spider Lillies** : You know what, forget it. I need a fucking rest. Goodnight!

 **Roomies OwO??** : ... I'm going to check on him

 **Bombing Babe** : Please do & tell me if he ever needs somewhere to go, he can go to me, okay?

 **Roomies indeedy UwU** : Okay, we will

 **Bombing Babe** : Thank you  



	8. Forgiving the Unforgivable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two demons thought they were on DMs when they're not XD

**Spider Lillies** : Smiles, can you please stop knocking at my door? I am not in the mood to talk right now..

 **Jambalaya Killer** : Thank Lucifer you responded. I thought you left

 **Spider Lillies** : Ppfftt me left? Nah, not in the mood to go anywhere

 **Spider Lillies** : And can you please leave me alone? 

**Jambalaya Killer** : But..

 **Spider Lillies** : Listen I know I might have overreacted earlier, but I just thought I was lightening up the mood..

 **Spider Lillies** : And if that comment or even joke hurt ya, then I get it.. I'm sorry

 **Jambalaya Killer** : ....

 **Jambalaya** Killer: Cher.. I think I need to apologize as well..

 **Jambalaya Killer** : I didn't mean for you to let out your emotions everywhere earlier as it is not my intention to do so. And yes I might have been... As you say 'miffed' by the "Old" comment or even the joke one..

 **Spider Lillies** : Al..

 **Jambalaya Killer** : And I was as well... Sincerely were just.. as I would say it.. pulling your leg.. I wasn't really going to leave you

 **Spider Lillies** : Tesoro... I don't deserve you..

 **Jambalaya Killer** : Neither do I..

 **Roomies indeedy UwU** : And you two still are together

 **Roomies OwO??** : It's like you are meant to be together. And seeing you two apologize over your own faults is a really good redeeming quality too!

 **Jambalaya Killer** : ...

 **Spider Lillies** : ...

 **He bought me lunch** : In the count of 5 they're going to freak out

 **He bought me lunch** : 5

 **Peachy** **Gremblin** : 4

 **Bombing Babe** : 3

 **Roomies indeedy UwU** : 2

 **He bought me lunch** : 1

 **Spider Lillies** : AL YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WE'RE NOT IN DMS!!

 **Jambalaya Killer** : In what? What are "DMs" mean?

 **Spider Lillies** : Our private conversations! Our private messages, Smiles! Now everyone can see the stupid shits you tell me now. They're gonna judge and probably make fun of us, I...

 **Jambalaya Killer** : ...

 **Roomies OwO??** : Angel... We're not going to judge you or Al when you two being nice to each other... We didn't mean to disturb something that you two want to keep private...

 **Jambalaya Killer** : Charlotte

 **Roomies OwO??** : Yes Al?

 **Jambalaya Killer** : Could you... And all of you here promise to keep this down only between all of us and not spread it outside the Hotel or anywhere for any demons to know?

 **Jambalaya Killer** : Me and Angel had promised to keep this down low. So can I trust any of you to keep it like so?

 **Bombing Babe** : Heh... You can keep that dramatic flair of yours down in a notch there, old man

 **Bombing Babe** : But as long as you keep Angie happy than you can trust me on keeping this secret of yours here, mate ;3

 **Peachy Gremblin** : you can count me too!

 **Roomies OwO??** : Yeah, me too as well!

 **He bought me lunch** : You know, Al? You're fucking dramatic and a jackass in a half. But.. you're alright

 **Jambalaya Killer** : My aren't that the first compliment you ever tell me, Husker my friend. I can feel my heart rotting from it!

 **He bought me lunch** : Yeah, yeah. Now fuck off, I ain't getting you two asses out of trouble if you even try! Fuck I need more booze!

 **Peachy Gremblin** : Oh oh I can find some for you! I know there's a couple in Miss Charlie's office last time I checked

 **Roomies OwO??** : Wait what?

 **He bought me lunch** : Good, thanks

 **Roomies OwO??** : Eee... I'm going to check my office now, one moment

 **Roomies indeedy UwU** : Alright hun. Be careful

 **Jambalaya** **Killer** : Well, Vagatha I suppose you're the only one that I haven't heard answering my question, hhmm

 **Roomies indeedy UwU** : One it's Vaggie, and two as long you two don't go out and not ruin the Hotel's reputation than you can trust me on keeping you two's relationship down low. And Alastor I know you only want to be here for your shits and giggles or whatnot. But if you get Angel in fucking trouble, your ass is going to be slice in half. You got that?

 **Jambalaya Killer** : Hhmm... Maybe

 **Spider Lillies** : We'll just gonna think about it, Vags  


 **Roomies indeedy** **UwU** : Thank you, I'm going to check if Charlie's alright or not. So please be fucking decent while I'm gone

 **Spider Lillies** : Sure thing, Toots!  


 **Spider** **Lillies** : Besides I needed a rest now anyways, I had like 9 hours of work shift tomorrow anyways

 **Jambalaya Killer** : Angel?

 **Spider Lillies** : What is it, Smiles?

 **Jambalaya Killer** : I know you might not be free tomorrow. But if you do can spare time... Do meet me in Garden whenever you can, Cher

 **Spider Lillies** : I'll see what I can do, Babe. But please keep an eye on Nugs when I'm at work please?

 **Jambalaya** **Killer** : Oh you mean the Swine?

 **Spider Lillies** : It's Fat Nuggets. And yes, dating me is not one package you know~

 **Jambalaya Killer** : I suppose I could keep the little pig some company while you're not around

 **Spider Lillies** : Good. Husky fucking banned me from asking me to babysit my baby so I hope it doesn't bother much to ask ya to do it

 **Jambalaya Killer** : Nothing is a bother when it comes to you, Mon Cher  


 **Spider Lillies** : Dawww, I'm not a bother? That's a lie ha hah!  


 **Jambalaya** **Killer** : Well you caught me there, my Dear

 **Spider Lillies** : I sure did. But seriously I'm going back to bed, Val going to kick my ass if I go to work late ha hah..

 **Jambalaya Killer** : Well do rest your eyes now, Cher. Hope the nightmares keeps you company at night, my dear~

 **Spider Lillies** : Heh.. yeah... Love you, Bambino ♡

 **Jambalaya Killer** : Love you too, Ma belle chérie


	9. Radio's first video game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knows that a game about blocks falling and mismatching till they explode for a better score would be the Radio Demon's new addiction!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a bit calmer chapter for now, I might be working on something for Valentine's Day PURRhaps? Who knows~
> 
> Thou the next one might be a sweet nor cheesy nor even soft one, be ready~♡

**Peachy Gremblin** : Eeee, did anyone see Alastor anywhere today? I haven't seen him all day..

 **Roomies indeedy UwU** : Nope, haven't seen him either

 **Bombing Babe** : Same here, although I'm in my turf right now soo chances to see that Radio fella is pretty low. Like aren't he all spooky and mysterious or such?

 **Peachy Gremblin** : Yeah

 **Peachy Gremblin** : But he usually is up around this hour. Wonder why he's not up now?

 **Bombing Babe** : I'm guessing he's probably bombarding Angel with a couple of DMs by now

 **Roomies OwO??** : Aawww that's cute, if it is!

 **Roomies indeedy UwU** : I doubt it. But considering how they are. Then that's a possibility

 **Peachy Gremblin** : Oh? Then that's good then :3!

 **Roomies OwO??** : Mmhhm!

 **Roomies OwO??** : Ooohhh if things goes well with Angel. Then we could redeemed Alastor next if it works out as plan!

 **Roomies indeedy UwU** : Hun, I doubt we could redeem a Overlord

 **Roomies OwO??** : Aawww, but we can always try! I know we could!

 **Bombing** **Babe** : Your excitement is surely something, Princess

 **Bombing Babe** : Sometimes I've wonder how in the world even Lucifer produce such a pure soul like you

 **Roomies OwO??** : Aawww thanks ^^!

 **Roomies indeedy** **UwU** : She's more than just pure, he heh...

 **Bombing Babe** : Oh really~? Did you two get down in bed or something?

 **Roomies indeedy UwU** : What?!?!?!!

 **Roomies OwO??** : Eeeee, N-No. Uumm... Can we... Can we change the subject now?

 **Roomies indeedy UwU** : Yeah

 **Peachy Gremblin** : Awww

 **Bombing Babe** : Aaww, you're no fun sometimes lol

 **He bought me lunch** : Not to barge into your wholesome moment. But can someone get Alastor out of my Bar?

 **He bought me** **lunch** : I've told him a thousand times, that I fucking banned that pig and he brought it here for some fucking reasons and they're eating my cherries again!

 **Bombing Babe** : That sounds like a you problem there, old guy

 **Peachy Gremblin** : Yeah. I can help you get them away. But why is he doing in your bar, Husk? I thought he should be working elsewhere or helping with Miss Charlotte

 **He bought me lunch** : I thought the same. But this fucker ain't moving an inch, neither with this stupid pig either!

 **Roomies indeedy UwU** : Well as long he's not causing trouble. It's not going to be my problem for it

 **Roomies OwO??** : Well uumm, you maybe could ask him to get Fat Nuggets elsewhere? I hope he's not planning to eat the pig though..  


**Roomies** **OwO??** : Angel will be devastated if he does!

 **Jambalaya Killer** : You don't need to worry about such thing, My dear. I am keeping a close eye of this swine for Angel's sake. So do not worry!

 **Roomies OwO??** : Phew, that's good!

 **Jambalaya Killer** : But did you ever know that colourful bricks can be destroyed when they are put together?

 **Roomies indeedy UwU** : What?...

 **He bought me lunch** : He's playing Tetris on his phone

 **Bombing Babe** : Ha ha ha hah!

 **Spider Lillies** : Just comin' to say Hi since I'm in a break. Soo what did I miss, Cuties~?

 **Peachy Gremblin** : Hello Angel :D! Work's doing well?

 **Spider Lillies** : Eh, could've been better, really. But how's my Nuggs and My short deer's doing~?

 **Jambalaya Killer** : I will try to forget you said that, my Dear

 **Spider Lillies** : Oh pu-lease. You know you're short~  


**Jambalaya** **Killer** : ... I'm not confirming that

 **Bombing Babe** : Dawww he's old and short. You sure like going for the short guys, aren't ya, Angie?

 **Spider Lillies** : W-Well, maybe. And he's not that old thou, Toots. He's pretty alright :3

 **Bombing Babe** : If you say so

 **Jambalaya Killer** : Bricks are fun!  


**Spider** Lillies: Oh?... That's very interesting Babe... Eee, why is he thinking bricks are fun? Last time I checked he's a cannibal not a home wrecker

 **Bombing** **Babe** : Your boyfriend here is playing that old shitty game called "Tetris" Like it's a child's game. Who would want to play that?

 **Spider Lillies** : Wait really?

 **Spider Lillies** : So that's why you didn't answer my DMs now, huh? I see how it is

 **Jambalaya Killer** : Huh?  


**Spider** **Lillies** : Guess a old kiddies' game is better to get your attention than I do, huh?

 **Jambalaya Killer** : Angel my dear, you always try to get my attention in a quiet unexpected timing at times, and it annoys me every time

 **Spider Lillies** : Aaww, you know you like it~  


**Jambalaya** **Killer** : ...

 **Jambalaya Killer** : I think it's time for me to give piglet a walk now!

 **Spider Lillies** : Alright, see ya Smiles. And don't forget to not feed Nuggs any bacon okay?

 **Roomies indeedy UwU** : I'm betting he'll do that anyways

 **Spider Lillies** : Nahhhh, besides I need to go now. Keep an eye on him okay? Toddles 💗~

 **Roomies indeedy UwU** : Alastor is really just going to ruin our reputation, is he?

 **He bought me lunch** : Probably. But why would I care for that? He brought me here when I was suppose to win the fucking lottery!

 **Roomies OwO??** : Aawww, chin up, Vaggie. I'm sure he's trying to help whenever he can heh...

 **Bombing Babe** : I wouldn't really trust the Radio demon being the "Helping" kind of demon. But just as long he's not hurting Angie, I wouldn't care what he does really, Princess

 **Roomies indeedy UwU** : I sort of agree with that. But I rather still keep an eye on him -n-  


**Roomies OwO??** : I suppose so. But hey he's not causing trouble now, it's still a good sign that our plan can still be succeed, right Vaggie?

 **He bought me lunch** : You do know if your plan goes to succession, kid. I feel like Alastor would do his best to keep Angel with him. Not that I fucking care for shits like what they have. But have you even think about that?

 **Roomies OwO??** : On second thought, I might just go and see if we could get those fliers going. Vaggie you're coming?

 **Roomies indeedy UwU** : Always with you hun ♡

 **Peachy Gremblin** : Aawwww

 **He bought me lunch** : I'm going to drink more than deal with this shit  


**He bought me** **lunch** : I need to restock my cherries :Grumpycat:

 **Peachy Gremblin** : I'll help you on that!

 **He bought me lunch** : Heh... Sure

 **Peachy Gremblin** : Yay ^^!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes I just thought old games from the older times even though they are in a tech would be a exceptions for Alastor to like lol XD
> 
> Is it a headcanon of mine? Yes? No? Probably yes :p


	10. A surprise for two, a movie for two, and being loss elsewhere for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small late Valentine's Day special just for the soul~💜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis chapter ends up more of a fic than a chat fic woops qwp

_It was finally the day of Love and Festivities full of Hearts and Joy has arrived or well more of the hearts getting eaten and broken than just anything happy or jolly throughout hell on this time of Day._

_It was surely a land full of misery and agony, but only a small few do get to celebrate the day with joy and their loved ones, or even just hanging with their friends even!_

• • • •

_That's when a day before Valentine's Day, Angel received a message from non other than his partner, as it seems he received it in the middle of 3 AM_

* * *

__

**Jambalaya Killer** : Angel are you there?

 **Jambalaya Killer** : I am sure you're there, please answer

 **Jambalaya Killer** : Angel?

 **Spider Lillies** : Whatta ya want, Smiles? I'm tired right now..

 **Jambalaya Killer** : I'm sorry to disturb your sleep, Cher. But can you meet me over my room? I'm in need of something very essential from you

 **Spider Lillies** : Al... It's 3 fucking AM. I'm still fucking tired from work. So can we do whatever shit you're doing tomorrow?

 **Jambalaya** Killer: Angel please, this is essential for something I'm planning tomorrow. You can sleep all day after this one favor

 **Spider Lillies** : ...Fine

 **Jambalaya Killer** : Marvelous!

 **Spider** **Lillies** : If this shit it has to do with your voodoo shits then I'm going back to bed, alright?

 **Jambalaya Killer** : I promise you it doesn't involve those sort of thing this time

 **Spider Lillies** : Alright. Be there in a sec

_Angel get himself ready and prepped up for whatever Alastor going to ask him for, a favor that is. But what favor? Is what Angel about to find out as he knocked at the door of the Radio Demon's room before getting a **"Come in"** as he enters inside once he heard it_

_The favor Alastor asks for didn't go for more than an hour before he lets Angel back to his room after. The favor his boyfriend ask did surprised Angel slightly, but he was a bit annoyed that Al kind of lied about that there's no voodoo stuffs involved when there's a small bit of it involves in the favor, but he let it pass just for this time since his mind still wishing to go back to the comfort of his bed_

_Luckily for him it didn't take long and he can spend the last hours of the night back in bed while Alastor placed a small bottle beside his working table before he goes back to bed_

_**• • • •** _

_Once morning rises, the day goes smoothly faster than any demon could thought, as Vaggie and Charlie took the day for today for them to have a day off and date outside of the Hotel for once and let Niffty be in charge of the Hotel while they're gone as Vaggie didn't trust Alastor or even Angel to be in charged for it as Charlie suggested Niffty to be in charge as their solution before they went off to the city for their special date!_

_Nothing much happens through the day, as the employees at the Hotel do the list of chores that were given by the girls in the hippy, or well most of it was just Niffty doing them with some occasions Husk helping her out as he seems to noticed some of the chores needed her to reach over higher grounds that is taller than her in which he goes over and helped her out_

_They even starts a few small chats here or there while working on some of the chores, as one question Niffty asked caught Husk to roll his eyes at it._

**_"Valen what?" "You know Valentine's Day? A day where demons spends time with their loved ones and be all gushy and mushy like Miss Charlie and Vaggie was earlier!"_ **

_Husk only huffed as his answer before putting Niffty down from his head after she finished dusting the picture frame above them_

_**"Don't you have any plans for it today, Husk?"** Niffty asked, feeling giddy and jumpy in her steps as Husk eyed her and sighed  
_

_**"No, I don't" "What? Why not? Don't you have anyone you wanna asked out? Or oh oh maybe you should asked out Angel for a date, that would be wonderful, isn't it?"**  
_

_Husk growls a bit as he wonders off back to his bar while Niffty followed behind after he says **"Angel is Alastor's boyfriend, Niffty. I don't think that bastard likes to share what's his"**_

_Niffty pouts but follows her friend down to the bar as she climbed herself to a seat while Husk began making a drink for himself_

**_"I suppose that's true. But you sure you have no one you have eyes for?"_ ** _She asked, feeling curious for the answer as Husk placed down two glass for him and her to chug down if they wished to. Niffty blinks and eyed the glass as he pour down some wine for them to drink for the day_

_He took a first sip of it before sighing and answers back to her question_

_**"No, I don't have any eyes for anyone anytime soon, sorry"** He answered casually **"I just don't want to fucking lose them again if I try..."**_

_Niffty blinked as she thought she heard him mumble something out_

_**"Huh? What do you mean, Husk?**_ _**"** _

_Husk shot her a slightly glare as it gives her the signal to not ask further which she does so before letting the silence fill their void as the feline took another sip on his drink before Niffty speaks up_

_**"Well I don't have eyes for anyone either, it's kinda... Eeee eh idea really to seek for anyone really"**  
_

_The answer surely shocked Husk as he always assumed Niffty would be the type to seek for love, but guess his assumptions of her are surely answered now, which caused him to smile a little before he chug on the last sip of the wine before offering Niffty for a Movie night tonight just for them to just hang out as friends, in which Niffty agreed with before grabbing her glass and clinking it with Husk's as they drank their wine_

_Meanwhile, Angel gave Fat Nuggets a walk to the park after doing just a couple of chores before heading himself out with Fat Nuggets for a walk to the park and hoping to bump into Cherri to hang out for the day, though his mind do wonder where Alastor is as he haven't seen him all day, so he hopes Cherri has seen him somewhere, as he can only guess that Alastor is doing a broadcast today in his tower._

_But what would he broadcast to all Hell in Valentine's Day for? It's a odd time for a demon like him to do so, as most assumed the day of love is not what a demon like him would celebrate much for his liking, but Angel keeps his mind distracted from him and hopes he could find him again when the day is done._

_Since he's not really used of not seeing Alastor around even though that's how he is before they dated, but he might need to have a chat with the deer of reminding him where's his going and he might do the same to him in return_

* * *

_Alastor hummed his way to the Imporium who was owned by non other than the Overlord Rosie herself_

_A Ding from the bell above the Imporium's door caught a tall, but slender looking lady who seems to be always prim and proper even if she kills any victims of her picking_

She smiles when she saw a familiar face and chuckled as she makes her way out of the desk to greet him

 _**"Pleasure seeing you here, Alastor. What's the occassion this time?"** _ _She asked as Alastor put his cane down after a twirl and smiles back at her_

_**"The pleasure is mine, My dear. Good to see that you're still running this shack from the grounds up still"** Rosie 'rolled' her eyes at his statement before giggling a bit as he pulls out a bottle from his pocket that catches Rosie's attention towards it  
_

_**"I know you may not have anything I'll ask for right now, but I've needed a small doll to pour this on, if you have any My dear?"**  
_

_Rosie rose a brow at his request, confused at why he's asking for a doll in a Imporium full of dresses and designs only, not doll's or plushies of the kind Alastor uses_

_**"Alastor Darling, you've known that you might have game to the wrong person right?"** She said, letting out a smirk towards the deer, as his smile twitched a little and his ears flattened back in embarrassement, but something in his eyes caught her attention as if she can read what's he is thinking and spoke up **"Though I'm assuming you came here not just for a doll, but in need of something far more important than that, correct?"**  
_

_Alastor chuckled slightly with a bright smile as he replied back with **"Why Rosie my dear you've caught me in the act once again ha hah!"**_

_She giggles as he laughs before they began chatting up what Alastor is really aiming for when he's visiting her today in hopes she has some suggestions or ideas for him to tackle on to surprise his partner_

Meanwhile as the day became the afternoon, Angel spends his time with Cherri a little longer, as the two after spending a whole day bombing and busting some cart boards over Cherri's turf, Angel asked her if she can accompany him on shopping some gifts for himself and for his special someone which Cherri did agree to accompany him but she is surely curious on what he's gonna buy for his Old tech Radio enthusiast boyfriend of his, from what she knows about him in text and in the flesh, he's quite fancy and proper but still behind the times and she likes to teased him about it to Angel which does have a few laughs out of the Spider

Once they arrived at the store it seems to be very quiet and less customers today, which wasn't really odd for them to see as it's not everyone's favourite holiday in Hell afterall.

_The two ran to the snacks alley first to get some chocolates and a couple of snacks to stock up for whenever the event gone to shambles, Angel can always goes to Cherri's apartment for some movie night or some video games on the side_

_**"You sure those chocolates are the right gift for him? Does he even likes sweets even?"** Cherri asked as Angel paused when he picked up a couple of bars before putting it back into the shelves **"You're right, Tits"** he said with his hand on his hip when he leaned back with a pout_

_**"Well do ya think he'll like, Angie? If sweets is off the table then what you think he likes? He's a cannibal right?"**  
_

_Cherri continues to ask questions while Angel's eyes was distracted on eyeing a certain demon walking out of the store before he blinks a couple of times when Cherri snapped her fingers on his face to get him back to reality_

**_"Huh? What?" "You didn't listen to my question, did you, Angie?"_ **

_Angel looked at her dumbfounded and a bit embarrassed that he was soo focused on eyeing the demon that he didn't pay attention to her question_

**_"Eeee... Yes?" "You're lying, I knew you if ya didn't pay attention. Soo what ya got up in your noggin there, hhmm? Got a different plan than this shit?"_ **

_When she asked that Angel only shot her a smirk and a nod where she grins in response, before Angel dragged her out of the store with a couple of chocolates on their basket without paying, as the Cashier only noticed them not paying when they left the door, they tried calling out to the two but they are already far gone that they sighed_

* * *

_Once the afternoon passes, Angel walked himself back to the hotel after some shopping with Cherri for a special gift for his partner, while Alastor hums with a couple of gifts in hand as he marched himself to the hotel which both stumble across each other_

_They greet each other with a smile, a hello and even a wave to each other when they walked into the door nonshalantly, being oblivious over the gifts they were holding in their hands are pretty obvious for each other and only until they stopped by their rooms' door that they frozen for a few seconds and looked over to each other awkwardly._

_Both their eyes eyed the gifts on each other's hands before eyeing back to each other's eyes, feeling their cheeks flushed before they looked away with a fake cough or even a sheepish laugh_

_**"Soooo... Are those... Eee... For someone like... Me?" "Not to... i-interupt your walk, m-my Dear... But... Is that.. For me?"**  
_

_The two were shocked as they asked the same or well almost similar question to each other, making their face heats up even more before Alastor lets out a chuckle and speaks up even more_

_**"I s'pouse we both have spent the whole day just to surprise each other, I assumed?"** He asked Angel, feeling all nervous all the sudden as his shadow behind him snickered, as Alastor's ears bends down a little with a twitched smile  
_

_Angel on the other hand, scratched the back of his head and snickered as well at Alastor's reaction to his own shadow laughing at him slightly_

**_"I guess so, Smiles. Uumm... Should we open them after dinner?"_ ** _Angel asked, slightly with a shy tone under his words as his never shy or even nervous around anyone ever, but in this time of day, especially today with the partner he fall in love with, it was surely a surprising one for him to feel shy and warm on the inside around them_

_Alastor only smiles and nodded as they guided each other back downstairs and set their gifts down to the side and starts up dinner for themselves and some for the others in the hotel._

_And not soo long after the two join Niffty and Husk for the movie night the two were watching as Alastor and Angel sat quietly and watched the movie the other two were watching until minutes after they got a ping on their phone as if there were a text popped up in their phones_

* * *

**Roomies indeedy UwU** : Can anyone fucking get Razzle or Dazzle here to pick us up? Me and Charlie might have lose our way back to the hotel

 **Roomies indeedy UwU** : Also Charlie's phone is out of battery as well

 **Roomies indeedy UwU** : So please if anyone can. Please get us out of this shitty place -n- 

* * *

_All four blinked at the same time for a couple of times before looking over to each other and speaks up as if they were finishing each other's sentences to a one paragraph of words_

_**"We could just pause this movie and get the Misses out of their Misery..." "But I mean..." "This picture show is slightly more entertaining right now, we could..." "Watch it all the way before getting them out wherever the fuck they are?"**  
_

_There was no pause between them as they all harmoniously says **"Yes!"** Before going back to watching the movie & Charlie and Vaggie waiting for an answer for anyone to pick them up on the place they were loss on_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just write this than spending time with my partner? Yes. Yes I did XD
> 
> I'm a dummy Soo after tis I might just draw something for my partner fer it qwq. Maybe. If I remember to do it tad is .u.
> 
> Also sorry if this one is a big fic heavy than chat fic much, I got carried away on writting it tad way ^^'


End file.
